


Be-warlock-ed (Bewitched but make it Merlin)

by Hopeless_Romantique



Series: Merthur at the Movies [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantique/pseuds/Hopeless_Romantique
Summary: This is the first installment in my series called "Merthur at the Movies" where I rewrite classic Rom Coms but with a certain Merthur flair.This is based off the 2005 movie "Bewitched" starring Will Ferrell and Nicole Kidman. BUT with a TWIST! Enjoy~NOTE: If this has been done before I apologize as I haven't seen it before.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur at the Movies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I say "based off" in the summary, I mean LOOSELY! There are certain lines of dialogue that I plan on directly including, though I am drastically changing the story line in some places. I will include notes for some of the changes that I make. 
> 
> As this is still a WIP and will probably continue for some time, please comment! Let me know if you have any questions, comments, or concerns and I'll be sure to respond to your comments as often as I can.

** Part One: A Runaway Prince **

  
After getting lost twice and almost getting into two separate accidents, Merlin finally swerved into the parking lot of a local grocery store. Despite the angry honks coming from the adjacent cars, Merlin entered the building beaming brightly.

"A _real_ grocery store!" Merlin thought as he glanced around wildly at all of the product displays around him. He had seen these establishments on the television this morning and in his other mortal media. They seemed to be a sort of indoor market that included everything that a mortal could possibly need. He thought the idea was clever, though he could not imagine a life without conjuring or summoning. How incredibly hard-working these mortals must be.

Merlin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small gust of wind. It would've been inaudible to the common mortal ear, but given Merlin's talents (and by _God_ his ear size), he heard it clearly and rolled his eyes at the noise's origin. He knew that the past day was too good to last anyway.

"Sire..." a warning voice began from behind him. Merlin whirled around to face the elderly, robed, and bespectacled man.

"Hello Gaius," Merlin sighed in annoyance. He refused to make eye contact with the older man, choosing instead to dart his eyes between his converse and the various produce displays surrounding him.

"Sire," Gaius started again. "Please come home. You truly cannot stay in the mortal realm for long."

"And why not?" Merlin asked furiously as he turned around.

"Because Sire we need you at home," Gaius stated calmly.

"I can assure you that I won't be missed," Merlin began bitterly and started walking away quickly, trying to lose the old man. His attempts failed when Gaius teleported right in front of him, coming between him and a tower of apples.

"Sire, with all due respect-"

"GAIUS!" Merlin said in a horrified whisper. "You can't just teleport here! They'll notice!" He cocked his head in the direction of several older ladies talking by the bread section.

Gaius raised an eyebrow but quickly corrected his behavior in front of his master. "Sire, I apologize. Please will you come home?"

Merlin sighed again. "Gaius, I appreciate you coming all the way here to fetch me, but I assure you that not only am I here of my own free will, but that I plan on staying here for a while."

"Sire, whatever for?"

Merlin looked to the tower of apples that he stood beside and he grabbed the biggest and reddest. He looked at it and his gaze softened. "Gaius, I know there is more out there!"

"What more could you want?"

"Have you never thought about what our magic prevents? We never have a sense of accomplishment, a sense of hard work and patience." Merlin looked down at the fruit again and shifted it awkwardly between his hands without looking back at Gaius. "We never get to fall in love."

"You know very well that you have your pick of any young person in our realm."

"But Gaius, the people back home will only want me for my wealth and power! I will never be able to know if they truly love me."

Giaus had no idea what to say. It was no secret that Prince Merlin Emrys was wise beyond his years. He had always posessed a mixture of sage wisdom and childish stubborness that made him difficult to oppose. And Gaius hardly disagreed with him.

"Giaus," Merlin looked up, smiling softly and filling in the lull in the conversation. "Can I not have one year?" Merlin placed the apple back in its tower and held Gaius' hands in his own. He pleaded again. "Just one tiny, small, insignificant human year! The time in this realm goes so much faster and one year will be nothing compared to what a year would be back home. And I promise that when I return I will join my father at court. Please Giaus I want to experience something new and different before I go back. Think of it as a...belated birthday gift. Father will hardly notice I'm gone..."

Giaus chuckled and shook his head. "Merlin" The young man's eyebrows rose on his face in surprise at his first name being used, as it was typically saved for punishments. "You are the most talented sorcerer the world has ever seen. I doubt your absence, even a short one, will go unnoticed. As prince of Albion it is your duty to-"

"Do I not have a duty to myself first and foremost?" Merlin said, in his princely tone. "Do I not have a right to experience what I want to in the hope that it will not only satisfy my curiosities, but also make me a better leader to my people?"

Gaius was once again left silent. Merlin, curse his stubbornness, had always been able to get his way, though he had never used it for anything so selfish before. Giaus was quite confused about this sudden change in his charge. Prince Merlin had always been widely respected as one of the most selfless people in all of Albion. He rarely took any action without considering all others first.

"Gaius, one year. You have my word that I will return. I want to just experience being human. To learn what it's like to not use spells and to get whatever you want with the snap of your fingers."

"And what it's like to fall in love?" Gaius smiled.

"Yes," Merlin blushed. "That too, I suppose."

After a long pause, Gaius sighed. "Merlin our people need you, but as you have come of age you have earned my trust completely. I will let you have this year to...explore shall we say, though I cannot speak for your father..."

"You will not tell him?" Merlin interjected looking painfully hopeful.

"No," Giaus smiled. "I will not though I am honor-bound to answer if he asks."

"I know Gaius," Merlin said, beaming. "Thank you. Thank you so very much!"

They walked on as Merlin picked out an assortment of miscellaneous objects. They reached the register and the older woman behind it read out a number. Merlin fearfully realized that he had no mortal money. Sheepishly, he pulled out a tarot card and slid it through the card-reader, where it transformed into a credit card. 

Gaius looked at the card and back at Merlin. "I assume no magic?" 

"That was the last of it I swear. I will be a normal human. No magic." 

"No magic," Gaius repeated shaking his head. It was a shame to see such a talented sorcerer not using his talents as he should, but it was not his job to criticize royalty. 

And as they exited and said their goodbyes, Merlin scooped Gaius up into a bone-crushing hug, whispering thanks and promises of "I'll stay safe" and "I'll be back soon". Gaius immediately regretted what he had done but decided that it would be good for Merlin to spend some time learning from those who were different from him. 

Though he still worried for the young prince, Giaus was comforted by one simple fact: it would take King Balinor much less than a human year to notice that his youngest and favorite son was missing.


	2. Chapter Two: A Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we meet Arthur, a famous movie star who's struggling to reshape his image after a horrible movie, a bad breakup, and a bad reputation.

**Chapter Two: A Battle Plan**

“Arthur? Hello? Earth to Arthur!” 

Arthur was rudely brought out of his daze when Gwaine, a member of the Camelot Studios strategy board snapped his fingers. 

Arthur blinked, startled. He set his face in a deep glare directed back at Gwaine who answered with a beautiful, white grin. 

“As I said before…” another board member, Gwen began. She sighed noticing that two of the most important people at the table weren’t paying attention. “We may need to ask Uther for the next step…” 

Arthur looked up appalled. “I don’t think there’s any reason to drag my father into this…” 

“Arthur, what happened is nothing short of a disaster. The ratings for ‘Bombshell Bobby’ were awful. The worst I’ve seen for  _ any  _ blockbuster in years. If you don’t do a new project that gets excellent ratings quickly, you could be done for.” 

“Gwen c’mon I’ll be fine. The best actors have been in terrible movies and made it out just fine. Why should I be any different?” Arthur asked, looking at his reflection in the window. 

“About that Arthur. About your...career.” Lance, one of the head writers spoke up. Clearing his throat, he continued once the room had become silent. “The board and I agree that it would be best for you to have more...range in your career. To have different experiences in a wide range of parts.” 

Arthur stood up. “What do you mean? I do action. I'm  _ great _ at action.” 

“We know, Arthur.” Gwen stepped in to diffuse the anger. “But it might show producers and directors that you’re more serious and...easier to work with.” 

“I’ll have you know I’m a  _ delight _ .” Arthur said to Gwen through gritted teeth. 

“Then why don’t you get hired more?” Arthur heard a familiar teasing voice say from the hallway. With the familiar clack of heels, the witch suddenly appeared. Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Hello Morgana,” Arthur sighed looking up to meet a pair or snake-like green eyes behind designer sunglasses. 

“Hello dear brother.” Morgana chirped. She set her coffee down, smiled and waved at everyone at the table, and looked back up at Arthur. “I see you’ve heard the news then.” 

“Half brother, and  _ what?” _

The table fell silent. 

“Oh dear.” Morgana stood and slowly approached her half brother. “They didn’t tell you about the meeting with Uther?” 

“What MEETING?” Arthur spat. Furiously approaching his half sister. Morgana simply smiled and carried herself in her same calm and graceful manner. 

“After your last movie with its awful ratings, your recent divorce, and your reputation for treating the film companies you work with, dear brother, you’ve become a bit of a pariah.” Morgana stated simply. Her brother looked back at her dumbfounded and she continued with an exasperated sigh. “So, Uther and I decided that you should star in something new and different. Give you a new image and a new reputation. Get rid of the ‘bad-boy-wanna-be-action-hero’ thing and start you off as a more versatile actor.” Morgana paused and took a sip of her coffee. “Morgause wrote this lovely script for a television show that Uther’s decided to pick up. She said you’d make a perfect main character for it.”

“Morgana…” Arthur fumed. 

“Don’t bother trying to deny the offer.” Morgana looked up at Arthur, her eyes were ablaze. “I already accepted on your behalf.” 

“...you WHAT?!”

It was rumored that Arthur Pendragon had screamed that word so furiously that every living being in the entire Pendragon Studios building heard it. Morgana was mildly impressed, but not phased. 

“It’s going to be a fun comedy series! You’ll still have some of that silly...gungho fighting stuff,” Morgana punctuated her last words with some half-hearted gestures. It’s supposed to be about two friends, Arthur and Merlin, like the King Arthur legends. But they fight monsters and magical things. From what I read of the script it sounds darling.” 

Arthur finally sat down after having exhausted himself from his own tantrum. Yes, it was true Arthur wasn’t very often agreeable. Sure he wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Sure he made a production assistant cry once because she got him the wrong kind of bagel. Despite his stubbornness, he knew in his heart of hearts that he really needed a change. 

Arthur Pendragon (Prince Arthur as the media called him), was the son of one of the biggest TV and movie studio executives in the entire world. Growing up in L.A. with a desire to impress his father, Arthur had started acting school at the young age of 19 and he was most well known for appearing as an action-adventure star, having done 6 high-grossing blockbuster movies in as many years. He was good at what he did and even more, he loved it. He loved the attention of the screaming fans at his premieres and he loved being able to show off his action hero persona: being in control, being able to have that power, destroy things, and to be the best. 

Recently though, his fame had started to wane and his publicity turned negative after his messy breakup with one of his co-stars whom he had married a year and a half prior. How was he to know that Vivian was an absolute bitch? She made Morgana look sane and even sweet. 

Arthur took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. He closed his eyes, dropped his head, and turned towards Morgana.

“Okay, what do we do now?” 

Morgana squealed and hugged her brother. The rest of the table stared in shock at how quickly the storm had passed. 

“Now we need to find you a Merlin.” 


	3. Chapter Three: And He Walked Into Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our heroes' stories finally intertwine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not having updated in so long! I hope to have more chapters out soon. If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions on what I can write next please leave a comment below! 
> 
> I also apologize for how long this chapter is! 
> 
> (Please note that there is one F-bomb if swearing bothers you!)

**Chapter Three: And He Walked Into Mine**

Merlin supposed that it had been about three weeks in human time (something akin to 2 days in his realm) since he had come to L.A. to escape his royal duties and to explore the human world. In that time, he thought that he had made great progress. He had secured a sweet little bungalow that reminded him of the villages back home, and had even gotten a job. Merlin had worked, sure, but it was mostly tutoring in history or magic and it wasn’t for pay. He often supplied his services for no charge which was one reason why he was so beloved by his people. He had a willingness to help anybody in need for little to no recognition or return. His kindness and patience were two factors that, he assumed, had gotten him his current post. 

On this beautiful afternoon, Merlin looked back on how he had stumbled into the Sunrise Café a few days prior. He had been desperate for some food since he didn’t know how to operate a human kitchen and he was tired of eating fruits and vegetables. It was walking up and down a busy street when his nose caught the scent of something just divine which he had followed and later found out was called “French toast”. 

“Hey HEY!” a gruff voice snapped Merlin out of his reverie and back to the task at hand. He smiled sweetly at the customer, a grizzled middle-aged man, and his much younger and blonde counterpart. 

“My apologies sir,” Merlin said, his smile still wide and genuine. “What did you just say? I am afraid I did not hear you.” 

“Damn right you didn’t!” The man said squeezing his...wife? Companion? Even closer to him. “The lady said her eggs were overdone.” 

“Yeah,” the blonde replied, looking Merlin up and down and winking at him flirtatiously. “I like your accent by the way. From England or something?” She pulled the gum she was chewing from her mouth and started twirling it around her finger.

Merlin turned red and stammered “I- I will return with a new meal for the lady at once!” He said quickly nodding to the gentleman who looked ready to fight Merlin for all of the attention he was getting. 

Merlin turned away and walked quickly towards the kitchen but not before he heard the older man grunt “weird kid” under his breath. 

While it was true that Merlin was fitting in fine superficially, he had noticed that there were a few things that he couldn’t quite get right. Most notably his clumsiness and the way that he spoke..

He was clumsy and had been since he was a young boy, but with his magic, he was able to control himself better. As he had promised to use magic only in emergencies however, he found his clumsiness to only worsen. Which he amended by allowing himself more magic at work so that he wouldn’t get “fired” or taken out of the position. He still managed to slip up, even with this allowance. 

His speaking was another matter entirely. He learned that he spoke with some sort of accent that couldn’t be placed by anyone in this realm. Something that sounded British he supposed after hearing people constantly reference that place in regards to him. He was also told that he “talked funny” which he tried to remedy by watching the “Television” to see what the modern slang was. Which reminded him that there was a new word he had just learned and he was excited to try it out. 

He quickly took the new plate of eggs for the lady, placed it in front of her without making eye contact, and hurried over to a familiar mop of brown hair who had just sat in a booth right by the entrance.

“What’s up, _doode_!” Merlin exclaimed mechanically. Smiling broadly at Lance. 

“Hey!” Lance laughed motioning Merlin to come to sit down by him. Merlin declined, gesturing to the clock and the bar in the middle of the establishment, noting that he was still working. Lance sighed “Do me a favor and _never_ use that word again.” 

Merlin laughed to hide his disappointment. “You betcha buddy!” 

“Getting better,” Lance said 

“Really?” Merlin gasped with wide eyes.

“Absolutely not!” Lance laughed but made sure that Merlin himself was laughing too.

Lance was a regular at the Sunrise Café and came almost every day. He and Merlin had quickly become friends after seeing each other so frequently and Merlin thought that it was nice to have a friend like Lance. Kind, considerate, and he was willing to help Merlin work on fitting in without pushing too hard to find out why he was there. 

Merlin and Lance smiled but their good-natured fun was stopped by someone at the table clearing their throat. As it turned out, Lance had brought someone else in with him. A blonde man who was now glaring at Merlin. 

“You must forgive his highness. Arthur here isn’t used to waiting like us peasants.” Lance laughed looking down at the table. 

Merlin gasped and blushed. He bowed deeply. “A thousand apologies sire!” Merlin cried, embarrassed that he had forgotten his manners.

Arthur looked down at Merlin and snorted. “Get up, weirdo.” 

Merlin collected himself but couldn’t hide the slight hurt on his face. 

“Hey, Arthur not cool,” Lance said clapping Merlin on the back. “Don’t worry Em, we just call him ‘Prince Arthur’ just to be funny and annoy him.”

“Oh, I see!” Merlin said though he truly didn’t. He also took note of the new “nick-name” that Lance was beginning to use, “Em”, for his first initial. He had been called many things in his life: “The Future King”, “The Brightest Star”, “The Greatest Sorcerer of Albion”, "Emrys”, and many other names in his native tongue. Though this was not his most spectacular name, he thought it might be his favorite.

“Lance, can we hurry up and order? We have a business to attend to.” Arthur said impatiently.

Lance sighed “And his highness must get what he wants! Hey Em, could we get two lattes please?” 

Merlin scribbled down the order on his notepad and smiled. “Anything else?” 

“That’s it thanks,” Lance smiled cheerfully.

Merlin hurried away but with one last glance at the blonde man who coincidentally was looking back up at him. The blonde didn’t seem as annoyed as he was before though, more curious than anything. 

“Arthur remind me what exactly it is we’re doing?” Lance said, forcefully tearing Arthur’s eyes from Merlin and returning them to the empty table.

“We’re scouting, Lance!” Arthur said, his eyes darting around the room. 

“For the new show? Arthur! We’ve been holding auditions every day! For _three weeks!_ We’ve found some great people to be your co-star.”

“But Lance, they just don’t _feel_ right. If we’re gonna do the show, everything has to be perfect.” Arthur sighed and continued glancing around the establishment. 

Lance looked down at the table and shook his head. He knew that this was the start of a long and difficult process. Arthur Pendragon was many things, a quitter was not one of those. If he had set his mind to something, he would finish it no matter what and it was to be done exactly his way.

Merlin soon came back to their table, chipper as ever, with two hot cups of coffee on top of a beautiful silver tray with all types of cream and sugar. He tried his best to set it all on the table but ended up spilling some of Arthur’s latte right into his lap. 

“JESUS!” Arthur yelled loudly, jumping up out of his chair to pat himself down. 

“OH MY, I AM SO SORRY!” Merlin shrieked rushing to Arthur with a handful of paper napkins. He handed half of them to Arthur and started working on cleaning off the table. 

“You _idiot_!” Arthur growled. He also ground out some other words that Merlin had never heard before which, judging from the apologetic and shocked looks coming from Lance, he guessed were not to be used. 

Merlin began a long stream of apologies as he frantically cleaned the mess. It was at that point that he noticed the attention they were attracting. Merlin, becoming nervous and worried that he might lose his job (or worse, be revealed as an imposter), faced the floor and quietly muttered an enchantment that would momentarily make their unexpected audience forget what had happened. He tried his hardest not to use his power but he did believe that this situation called for it...desperately. 

The people in the establishment turned back to their meals with the fervor of a starving man while “Prince Arthur” continued to cuss at Merlin. 

“Arthur, that’s _enough_ ,” Lance said, pulling Arthur by the shoulder. “Merlin, I am so sorry, Arthur just likes to get angry at people for no good reason.” 

The dialogue and looks shared between them took Merlin aback. He had encountered rude people, but he had never been treated so awfully. Equally disturbing was having the kind-hearted and gentle Lance turn so protective. He was, at that moment, especially appreciative of Lance’s friendship. 

“Hold on a minute,” Arthur said, looking intently at Merlin. “What was that?”

“We established that you have an awful temper?” Merlin asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Arthur. 

“No no no,” Arthur sighed. “What’s your _name?”_

“Merlin,” he replied cheerfully. He offered his hand to have Arthur kiss it (as was customary), but quickly noticing the confusion of both him and Lance, he opted to shake his hand instead. 

Arthur looked at his hand like it might be infected and carefully shook it. He looked Merlin up and down warily. His eyes lingered on Merlin’s name tag to prove that, yes, his name was in fact _fucking Merlin._

“Merlin,” Lance interrupted the awkward moment. “When do you get on your break?” 

“In about five minutes. Why?” 

Lance gave Arthur a fiery look that silenced him and continued. “Please come back to our table? We’d love to have coffee with you. To apologize.” Lance punctuated the last word by elbowing Arthur in his ribs. Arthur nodded briefly and didn’t make eye contact like a child who had been reprimanded by a teacher. 

Merlin glared at Arthur but agreed. Lance turned to his friend. 

“What the _hell_ , Arthur?” Lance said angrily. “Merlin didn’t mean anything he’s only doing his best! You could’ve cost him his job you asshole!”

“Hey, it was _him_ who spilled the coffee on _me._ He ruined a very expensive pair of jeans. It is an act of kindness for me to not give him my dry cleaning bill. And you say I’m inconsiderate…”

“ _Arthur_ ,” Lance was practically seething now. “God, I can’t _believe_ you sometimes.” He put his head down on the table and sighed deeply. 

Arthur just looked away, feeling guilty but too prideful to say anything. 

“You have to apologize to him, Arthur.” 

It was then that Merlin had come back, his apron in one hand and a new latte in the other. He sat down by Lance, sighing sadly. 

“Mr. Wilson said that was my last ‘strike’ and that I am released from my post.” Merlin cursed himself for not accounting for everyone in the building when he had cast the enchantment earlier. His boss had heard the whole debacle and having recognized Arthur as a famous movie star had become furious with Merlin, thinking that it would ruin his chances of ever getting good publicity. 

“Merlin, I am so sorry!” Lance said, engulfing Merlin into a massive hug. 

“Oh, Lance! I do not know what to do! I have no other applicable talents that would be useful for another post! I am lost.” Merlin was on the verge of tears. Maybe coming here after all was a bit of a waste. Maybe he should just go home. At least then he’d know that he’s needed.

Lance comforted Merlin to the best of his abilities, but they were interrupted when they heard Arthur quietly whisper something from across the table. 

“What is it?” Lance asked, looking annoyed as Arthur just _had_ to disturb him when he was trying to rectify mistakes that weren’t even his _fault._

Arthur grinned and leaned across the table. “I may have just solved all of our problems!” 

“Excuse me I do not understand,” Merlin said. 

“Your name is Merlin right?” Arthur asked, staring at Merlin as though he was a germ on a petri dish. 

“Why, yes?” 

“Your _real, given_ name is Merlin?”

“I already told you yes!” Merlin said, growing more frustrated. 

“Ok ok, jeez” Arthur raised his hands in mock surrender. “Lance, we came here to scout and look at this guy! He’s perfect!”

Lance raised his eyebrow. Arthur sighed. 

“Come _on_! The script describes his character and looks. It says and I quote: ‘thin and tall build with preferably dark hair,’ yadda yadda yadda, ‘Merlin is a college-aged youth who is a gifted wizard send to protect Arthur from nefarious dangers that await them on campus’ blah blah blah. Oh here’s the good part! ‘Dialogue is written to reflect a good grasp of the English language, but no knowledge of slang and has a British accent’. Merlin here has an accent and talks weird!”

After hearing the word “wizard” Merlin had tuned out. He had been swallowed by his fear of being discovered that he had paled and remained silent. All until Lance bumped his shoulder. 

“Hate to admit it but he does have a point, huh? It is a bit on the nose,” Lance smiled. 

“On the...do I have something on my nose?” Merlin looked down at his nose, horrified. He clearly didn’t understand the expression. 

“Merlin, where are you from?” Arthur asked curiously, though it was more suspicious than anything else. 

Merlin stuttered before saying the “U.K.”.

“Which part, it sounds like a Welsh accent?” Arthur had asked.

“Very smart, that’s exactly it,” Merlin said, very thankful that he didn’t have to make anything up. 

“Are you a wizard, Merlin?” Arthur asked playfully. 

“I prefer the term ‘sorcerer’,” Merlin replied curtly before clapping a hand over his mouth, willing the words out of the air. 

“Oh my _god_!” Arthur grinned. “You can act! And pretty well! Lance this is perfect. We have our Merlin and-”

“And we give Merlin a new job!” Lance finished. 

“A new...what?” Merlin asked. 

Arthur scooted closer to Merlin and scooped up his hands, their eyes meeting. 

“Merlin, would you be my _savior_ and join me as my TV sidekick?”

Merlin looked into Arthur’s eyes for the first time and something stirred inside of him. Deep in the pit of his stomach, the very core of his magic began to bubble. He could feel his pulse quicken and his cheeks heat. Arthur’s bright blue eyes were unyielding as he waited for a response. 

After what felt like an eternity, Merlin finally squeaked out a tiny “yes”. 

“Great! We’ll see you on Monday!” Arthur shook Merlin’s hand excitedly and broke their eye contact. 

Arthur and Lance high-fived and celebrated having finally finished their search. All the while poor Merlin could only wonder what he had gotten himself into. 


End file.
